Dragon Quest/Characters
Dragon Quest Characters Main Characters Main characters of the show. Blake Blake is a red-brown dragon with a crest birth on the tip of his tail as a birthmark. He also has hazel eyes. According to the 1st episode of the show, he was born with a crest on his tail. He and his friends are mascots for Dragonair in Hong Kong. In Jolt Finds her Song, he doesn't cry doing Jolt's song. Jolt Jolt is a yellow dragon with an orange thunderbolt onto her hips and across her legs. She has a fang whenever she opens her mouth. She has green eyes. In some episodes, she gets mad and lets out an electric ball from her tail in which is full of static. She resembles a cat. Monty Monty is a light brown and green dragon who likes to eat. He flies with He has spikes on his back and on his tail like an Ankylosaurus. He also has green wings and have green arms and legs. There is also brown stripes on his wrist. He dislikes crying whenever he hears Jolt singing. He also has purple eyes. Aquarius Aquarius is a blue water dragon who is the tomboy of the group. She has a long body like a snake and is older than the others (Excluding Jolt who is younger). According to a commercial for Dragonair in Hong Kong, she said that her father is the symbol of the logo (That was pointed out by Jolt). Ivy Ivy is a green dragon with grayish pink wings. She is Blake's love interest as seen in Episode 2 and likes to be with him by her side. Flurry Flurry is a light blue dragon with white fur on his neck. He was hatched in Episode 3 after Jolt won doing a fight between Freezeanna. He is the adopted brother of Jolt and her family. Dalah Dalah is a flame colored dragon who is the daughter of Enferfang and adopted sister of Blake and Ember. She first appeared in Dragon Quest: The First Movie as she was seen with her father Enferfang. Doing the movie, she was friendly to Blake and the others and go on an adventure. At the end, she was very sad that her father died by falling 20 feet from the canyon. Then, she was adopted by Blake's parents and is the adopted sister of Blake. She first appeared at the end of the 2nd episode doing Dragon's Got Talent. In honor of her father's death, there is a gold scar on her hip. Talonscale Talonscale is a teal dragon who is the new main character of the show. In Dragon Quest: The First Movie, he was shown to be the new student of Dragon School and sits next to Monty. He was shown to wear glasses due to his very poor eyesight before the show began. Recurring Characters Recurring Characters of the show. Blake's Mom and Dad Blake's Mom and Dad are dragons and parents to Blake and Ember. His mother is in a tawny color while his father is brown with a scar on his chest. In Dragon Quest: The First Movie, he and his wife gave birth to a light orange colored baby dragon named Ember (In which she was born at the beginning of the movie). His mother's eyes are hazel while his father has green eyes. Freezeanna Freezeanna is an ice dragon who is the leader and bullies Blake and friends. She wears an icy skirt, a icicle headband and the tip of her tail has icicles on it. She and the others bully the other dragons. Blossom Blossom is a light green dragon with pink flowers on her green hair. She is a nice dragon girl at school and sits next to Jolt. In one episode, she says that she loves to braid her hair. Hector Hector is a black and white dragon who is one of the bullies. He once went to the moon as mentioned in the movie. Squirt Squirt is a small sea green dragon who likes to follow Blake around. She is the youngest student in Dragon School and has a crush on Blake. In Monty's Food Trouble, she says that she once got food stains on her skin so that her mother washes it off with a wash cloth. She lives next door to Blake and his family as shown in the show's theme song. She likes to cook and is a professional junior chef according to some episodes. Laurie Laurie is a gray and white dragon which resembles a skunk. He is a class clown and makes fun of the bullies. Ember Ember is a light orange dragon hatchling who first appeared in Dragon Quest: The First Movie. She is the baby sister of Blake and the adopted baby sister of Dalah. In Monty's Food Trouble, she likes to make a mess of her baby food every morning doing breakfast. She doesn't know how to fly like her older siblings. Ivy's Dad Ivy's Dad (Maple) is a green dragon who works as an ice cream vendor. He is the father of Ivy and husband of Pine. As seen in Monty's Food Trouble, Maple was seen doing his job for the 1st time and asked Monty if he wanted ice cream. When he was his daughter's age, he is a fan of ice cream. Ivy's Mom Ivy's Mom (Pine) is a yellow-green dragon who is a doctor. As seen in Dragon Quest: The First Movie, she is shown to take care of eggs from new parents or parents who are exepecting another child. She is called Dr. Pine when Blake, his friends or other dragons visit her at the clinic. Scythe Scythe is a black wyvern who is the master of racing. She has a pink eyeshadow and can be seen bumping into other new dragons who are joining the race for the 1st time. In Dragon Race (Her debut episode), She can be seen with Scorchmare as his niece. Miss Fran Miss Fran is a kind dragon who recently became a mother. In One Batch of Eggs, She dropped off her newly laid eggs to Blake and Dalah's house to babysit them. Main Villains Main Villains of the show. Scorchmare Evil Lord Scorchmare is a large crimson dragon with a crocodile snout. He has a scar on his right eye and lives with his assistant Pebbles at a large cave. In one of the episodes, He first met Pebbles back in kindergarten and became buddies forever. Pebbles Pebbles is a sky blue dragon who has been Scorchmare's best friend for years. He serves as Scorchmare's assistant and sidekick. Throughout the show, he is nice and is helpful to Scorchmare. Sometimes, One of the dragons at Dragon School want Scorchmare to marry Shockrie. That makes Pebbles sweat (Even though he rarely does that in some episodes). Scorchmare's Minions List of Scorchmare's Minions as seen on the show. Enferfang Enferfang is a huge dark red dragon who used to be one of Scorchmare's Minions. He is has a gold scar on his hip (Now it's passed on to his daughter Dalah). He only appears in Dragon Quest: The First Movie alive. At the end of the movie, he dies by falling 20 feet from where he was standing. His spirit can be seen in the show. Shockrie Shockrie is a grayish blue dragon who has a crush on Scorchrie. She has short blondie hair and has yellow zig zags on her hips. Back in Kindergarten, she has shorter blondie hair and a pink bow on her hair. Howlfang Howlfang is a wolf dragon who is Foofie's best friend. He is friendly to Foofie and the other Minion Dragons. In Jolt Finds Her Song, he likes to sing while howling to a song. For example, he howled to Moonlight Lullaby sang by Kari. Foofie Foofie is a little poodle dragon who is Howlfang's sidekick. She is young and gets along with Scorchmare and Pebbles. In one episode, she has Arachnophobia and is fear of spiders. Category:Characters